


Here is the Miraculous of the cat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chat Noir just lost his miraculous. And Ladybug needs a Cat Noir. And for some reason, Adrien Agreste is around. Would he do, at least temporarily?





	Here is the Miraculous of the cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisorganizedKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/gifts).



> Fluffy one shot I had lying around. So why not.
> 
> Check my other stuff too + comments welcome
> 
> Remember. LB: if a certain disorganized kitten misplaces her miraculous, return it to her owner! <3  
> The rest can/should go read her stuff :)

(a week ago)

“Adrien Agreste, Here is the miraculous of the Cat, which grants the power of destruction. You will use it for the greater good, until its rightful owner shows up. Understood?”

“You want me to become Cat Noir?” He had fake it.

“Right now, I need you to become Cat Noir.” She said 

However did things become so weird? Right, the Akuma caused him to lose his miraculous. This wasn’t the first time, but this time Ladybug managed to pick it up. Luckily, she did not make the connection. Unluckily, since she didn’t and he was there, he was her first choice.

What could Plagg do? He had to play along just as well.

What an awkward mess.

And Master Fu wasn’t due to return for a week! He’d actually have to playact himself!

At the very least, Paris was still in good hands...

\---

(Present time)

 

“Master Fu’s back, Adrien. It is time we return the miraculous to its rightful owner, as painful as it may be. But I know you’re trustworthy.”

_ Well, that could be awkward... _

“If only… if only you could really have been him. You’re so kind and considerate, I didn’t know you were so brave too. And a fast learner! You would have made one fine Chat Noir, if I may say so. I wish I could say these things to you in my civilian identity, but I’m just too shy. Maybe I never will.”

_ I’m a natural, I guess? _

“Isn’t that a bit too revealing, Ladybug?” He had to ask, though he did realize he was probably none the wiser about her identity.

“Actually, I’m quite good with that” Ladybug chuckled. “It’s a good thing you’re a top model, I can find plenty of hiding room amongst your myriad other shy fans. Good luck spotting a Ladybug amongst them!”

He smiled back at his Lady’s words.  _ I still know that you’re wiser than me… but if I said it right now... _

She then sighed.

“It’s a risk I have to take. I could never truly be with you as Ladybug when you’re Adrien, so my only option is being here with you as Chat Noir. And if I don’t ever pull that one out… that time is about to run out, too. I will cherish these moments… forever.”

Ladybug took a deep breath.

“Adrien Agreste… I love you, more than you could ever imagine and more than you will likely know.”

And with that, Chat Noir immediately burst into tears. Just like that, a stream coming almost out of nowhere. Not a trickle that grew slowly, a full-fledged, honest to god burst.

Ladybug looked at him in fear and confusion.

“Adrien… are you okay?”

_ No, I’m not ok. Not at all. _

“Ladybug, How could you? Don’t you realize what you’ve just done?”

_ You’ve just pitted our identities against our love. If I were to keep my identity hidden, it would mean that we just might never be together. ever. _

“Adrien, I don’t understand…”

Chat Noir took a long, deep breath himself.

“You just shattered my heart to a thousand pieces when you told me you loved me, Bugaboo.”

_ Bugaboo? _

Ladybug felt how every bit of blood was running out of her face. But… how could it be?

“But why didn’t you…”

“Reveal my true civilian identity, against all precaution? Well, I just did, didn’t I? I tried to maintain it until you finally left me with no resort.”

He knelt besides her.

“Ladybug, I could never go on like this, biting off my fingernails waiting for that shy girl that may or may not someday appear, all the while knowing she was so close and yet so far. I love you way too much to live like this. Our partnership would have crumbled under the stress. I’m so sorry.”

He stood up. They both looked at the ground.

“So… now what?”

Chat Noir sighed. “So… apparently we both love each other, you really do know my identity now and we spared ourselves a moment of embarrassment at Master Fu.” he chuckled.

“And?” She asked

“That’s it I guess?” He replied.

“That... doesn’t sound too bad, you know.” a slight smile found its way to Ladybug’s face. 

Chat Noir smiled too. “Actually, that’s rather good. I think I’m starting to feel much better already. I never thought I’d have to reveal my identity  **that** way.”

And then he had another thing he had to know.

“So, shy girl, for how long have you loved me?”

Ladybug’s cheeks reddened. “Ever since I got to know you, personally, you just won me over. Totally. I’m still shocked and amazed it was you all along.”

“So overcome your shyness. I want the whole of Ladybug. I want the fairytale. One half won’t do.”

Ladybug smiled. “It would take me super powers to do that, apparently.”

“I think you have some at your disposal already” he countered, grinning. “Not to mention that knowing I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a while now should help a bit.”

But there was another problem.

“What about my own identity? Shouldn’t we be safer this way?”

_ As Always, my lady is right. _

“If I’m getting half the deal, I want a refund. Or at least make it up to me.”

Ladybug suddenly had a sly smile on her face.

“I can make it up to you… on the top of the Eiffel Tower.” As she jumped upwards and away.

“I’d say that definitely works.” He said as he jumped after her.


End file.
